You, Me and Everybody Else
by LilyBallerina
Summary: Friendship has come so easily for Edward and Bella, why ruin it? They might be more than happy with the status of their 'relationship', but their friends definately aren't. Will pushing them to be the 'perfect couple' actually push them apart? AH, BxE
1. Ready, Set

**A/N: Yeah, so. Didn't take me as long as I thought it would to get things up and running, eh? **

**Disclaimer: OK, so not mine, though I wish...  
**

"Wifey!"

I look towards the site of the commotion and see Emmett, Jasper and Edward leaning against the steps. Emmett and Jasper are in hysterics over their apparent genius, and Edward looks amused, winks and grins at me, and walks into the building. Fuckers.

I try my hardest to ignore the catcalls, and mildly insulting, playful nick-names being thrown my way, and walk to meet my two favourite girls – Rose and Alice.

"Maybe you should stop trying to fight this and just go on a date. You both would be so much happier not having to deal with the heckling", Alice says calmly.

"And...after you get the date out the way, you get onto the fucking. I fail to see how you can't benefit from this, Bella." Ah, Rose. Ever the lady.

"Look, Edward and me...we just wouldn't cut it as a couple. Too similar and we have built quite the nice base for a lifelong friendship. And Rose, if I was interested in the 'fucking', as you so sweetly described it, I would have snatched Mike from his seat during second period and rode him in the bathroom."

Alice looks at me like she understands what I'm saying. I'm sure whatever she's thinking, she's wrong. _Please _be wrong.

The day I arrived at Forks High School, she ran to me and hugged me, telling me she had waited for me for too long, and she was glad her best friend had finally appeared. I, of course, thought she was bat-shit, but by the end of the day, I honestly don't know how I lived up until this point in my life without Alice Brandon. She introduced me to Rose, and we became three. Simple.

By the end of my first week, I was man-handled more than I thought absolutely necessary, and accosted by more helpless manboys than I needed. It was during one of these, accostings?, that Emmett McCarty took me under his extremely muscled and beefed-up wing. He told me that he always wanted a little sister, and that it looked like I was going to fill that role.

_Goody_.

I was marched into the cafeteria by my pseudo big brother, and told that I was to sit at his table and wait for his friends to come so he could introduce his "favourite new sibling" to them. Minutes later, two guys walked straight through the cafeteria traffic, parting it like they were fucking Moses. They reached the table, smiling at Emmett, doing the mandatory fist bump and shoulder pat, when I cleared my throat in Emmett's direction.

"Oh yeah...Edward, Jasper, this here, is my new baby sister..."

"Bella", I offer. Some big brother he was turning out to be. Didn't even know my name – douche.

"Bella, yes. I shall call you Babybel." _Awesome._

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper. How did this happen exactly?" _My sentiments exactly, Jasper. _

I mean, really? Did this look like a normal situation? I'm sitting here, apparently willingly because my legs don't seem to want to move, and have an arm thrown over the back of my chair. My new brother smiles at me, and like the idiot I am, I smile back and he pats my head. Like a fucking dog. Hmm, I quite like it. This school is making me weird.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts for a while, because Alice and Rose appear at the table, and throw themselves down in the seats surrounding me. I hear voices making conversations, and a throat clear.

"You ok?" Edward, I assume by process of elimination, asks me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just daydreaming. I do that a lot. So you're Edward?"

"Yeah, and would you like me to pick up Em's nickname for you or do you prefer Bella? I could think of one of my own I suppose."

"No, Bella's fine. Erm, I dont really know what to do here. I mean is he usually like this? I feel like I've been kidnapped."

Edward laughs, and the sound makes me smile. Actually now that I think of it, I've had a smile on my face since he started talking to me. Ooh, this is new. I mean, yeah, he's attractive – green eyes, hair that's kind of copper, and kind of brown, and kind of bronze, and looks like it takes some amount of handling to get it just...so. I like it. He's tall, and athletic looking, like he works out just right. Oh, who I am kidding? He's fuckhot. I must have been staring at him, because the next thing I hear is Alice.

"You two would make such a cute couple, right guys?" She looks around, and I follow her gaze. Everyone except Emmett has a grin and nods their heads in the affirmative – even Edward. _Traitor._

Oh for shit's sake. I have been here a week already, and she's marrying me off. I blush and look at her, hoping I'm conveying to her to Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Shockingly, she doesn't take the hint.

"Rose, don't you think they look cute. They just scream 'it' couple sitting there, looking cosy and coupled and cute." Alice alliterates when she gets excited.

I looked at Edward to see him smirking. Smirking? What's going on? Why isn't he as embarrassed as me? He probably gets this all the time.

"Alice, it's going to take the approval of her big brother, here, before Eddie gets anywhere near Babybel. I normally would not allow any type of courting to go on before a suitable screening process has been put in place, but the more I look, the more I see. Eddie, you have my permission to date Babybel." Emmett recites this like he has been waiting for the perfect moment to whip this little gem out his bag of tricks, and sits back in his chair like he is the ruler of us 'small folks and has offered a reprieve to the village hobo.

_Emmett sitting in a red suede throne with his royal crown peaked slightly to the left in an attempt to look 'with it', waving his hand dismissively in the air as if what he's offering isn't really anything of consequence. EXCUSE ME! This is my innocence your giving away King Emmett. Asstard._

Welcome back, daydreams.

Kill. Me. Now

The conversation continues as though I haven't just completely spaced out.

"Emmett, I thank you for your permission", Edward says, with an air of satisfaction.

Wait, what? What is going on here? I look at Edward and he just smiles at me. I think I stop breathing. It's not exactly a smile but more of a grin, or a smirk, maybe? A grirk. Either way it's getting me a bit flustered. Rose takes this as her opportunity to enter the conversation.

"Bella, stop blushing." Thanks for the words of comfort and wisdom Rose. _Bitch._

Just as we enter into a fairly normal conversation, pushing past the extremely embarrassing topic of Edward and me, I find that the more time I spend in his company, the more I just really want to be Edward's friend. He hasn't looked at me like he expects anything more to happen, and I am so thankful for this. I mean, yeah, he's hot, and I could totally see myself trying to get into his pants if I'm drunk, or high, or a combination of both– _real classy, Bella_ – but, I think that my desire to be one of his go-to friends seems more appealing to me.

The bell sounds, signalling the end of lunch, and Edward asks where I'm off to next period. I tell him that I have AP Biology and he grins at me, saying that he also has that class. We leave the cafeteria, walking in our group, with no mention of couplings, or courtings, or screening processes. Bliss.

Edward leads me into Biology, and stands me in front of the teacher's desk.

"Mr Molina, this is Isabella. She's new." I look up to Edward to give him a look of displeasure at his piss poor introductions, but he's walking back to his table. Now, before our chats at lunch, I'd be looking at his ass, wondering what it would be like to touch, or grab or bite. However, lunch took me into the friend zone and I am now trying to calculate how I can throw something at him without being caught. He sits down on his stool, and gives me his 'grirk'. Asshole.

"Isabella – "

Let's get this sorted, shall we? "Just Bella."

"Alright. Bella, welcome to Biology. Here are your books, if you need anything, let me know. You'll be sitting next to Edward, here. I'll leave you in his hands."

The class starts and I realise that this isn't going to be as challenging as I thought it would be.

I look to Edward to find him doodling in his textbook. I pass him a note, as discreetly as I can.

_Shouldn't you be paying attention? ~ B_

_Shouldn't you? ~ E_

_Because of my superior intelligence, I don't need to ~ B_

_Who knew you were so modest? ~ E_

We spent practically the entire period bantering back and forward via our notes. We packed our things as the bell went, and began to walk outside. As I walked past his desk, Mr. Molina asked me how I felt about the class. Edward snickered and I shot him a glare. Turning to Mr Molina, I told him that I thought I would get along just fine but promised to go to him if I had any problems.

Walking out the door, I heard Edward snort.

"What?" I asked him, already feeling defensive.

"You are such a kiss-ass!"

"No, I am not! I was just being polite."

He walks on, and I follow after him. When he sees me beside him, he slows his pace down so I could keep up easily. At this point, I am just walking beside him, not really knowing where I'm heading towards. Luckily, Edward does, and he drops me off in front of the gymnasium. I look up at him in question, before realisation dawns on me. Gym. Shit! I look back and forth the changing areas and Edward, silently begging him to take me away from this hell. In fairness, before he grirks at me, he does look somewhat concerned. Then he walks away. Bastard.

I walk slowly in so I can change, and am greeted by a girl I think is in my History class. Amber? Aimee? Angela? Yes, Angela.

"Hey Bella, are you ok? You look worried." Well that's one way of putting it. More like utterly pissed.

"Oh, hey Angela. No, I'm ok. I just really hate gym."

"I know what you mean, but hey, at least you get Edward Cullen to walk you. That would be enough for me to suddenly like it."

I get the feeling that she thinks Edward and I are more than we are, and at this point I see Jessica Stanley eyeing me, and attempting to hide the fact that she's listening closely. It seems to me that this little piece of information may be important to her, so instead of setting Angela right, and telling her that Edward and I are just friends, I respond with an air of arrogance, "Yeah, he makes a whole lot of things things easier." _Bitch, right? Oh well. _

Gym was actually pretty painless. We played Basketball, and I discovered pretty quickly that if I 'accidentally' kept passing the ball to the other team, coach would suggest I sit out and observe the rules of the game. _Score._

I got changed back into my clothes and exited the gym to see Edward leaning against the wall, one leg bent at the knee, propped up behind him for support. _He's pretty. _I shake the thoughts away, and look at him curiously. "What's up? Everything ok?"

"What? Can't I escort my new friend to the parking lot?"

I shrug my shoulders and walk in line with him, turning the corner and smacking into Jessica Stanley. She lifts her head, looks at me and who's beside me and her eyes widen. I recall the tid-bit I shared with Angela and giggle to myself inside. Edward looks from her to me, with an expression of sheer confusion.

"Um, are you ok, Jess?" He asks, almost like he's speaking to a toddler.

Me, being the bitch I am, step closer to Edward and repeat his question. Unconsciously, he leans into me, and I take hold of his wrist and play with his fingers. He looks down at me and smiles. Jessica follows his gaze, and if possible, her eyes widen even more. She shakes her head, mumbling something about "quick work", and scurries away. Still allowing me to hold onto him, Edward turns and looks to see where Jessica went. Surprised, he faces me and asks, "Was it just me, or did she seem weird to you?" I shrug my shoulders innocently, whilst my brain starts a cheer. He begins to walk and I follow, still playing with his fingers. He doesn't seem to mind, and I like it, so I figure until he tells me to stop, I'll keep doing it.

We meet Alice and Jasper as we walk to the lot, and almost like magnets, their eyes are drawn to mine and Edward's hands. Not a second after she spots the movements, do her eyes widen and she gleams at me. She fucking gleams. I know what this means. I am going to be assaulted with questions on the ride home, and since it's not enough that Alice knows, she will tell Rose as well. _Fucking peachy._ I drop Edward's hands and he walks off to meet Emmet and Jasper at the steps. Thankfully, she waits 'til he's out of earshot. She's generous like that, you see._  
_

"So...Bella,"

"Alice, before you start, there's nothing going on between Edward and me. We're friends. I don't have any desire to be more. I don't want to go out on a date. I didn't hold his hand – I played with his fingers, they're pretty and soft, and I did it to make Jessica Stanley's head spin. Got it?"

Okay, so that was maybe a bit harsh, and probably not the best idea on my part. If I want it to look like there's nothing going on with Edward – and there _so _totally isn't – I have to act like there's nothing going on with Edward. I could do that. Who knows why I feel like I have just told my favourite story-telling, cookie-baking grandmother lies?

"Bella, first of all, thanks for the speech. Secondly, I was going to say that you seemed in a good mood after gym. We know you hate it."

Shit on a stick.

Busted. By my fucking self. Stellar, Swan.

I look between Alice and Rose, trying desperately to think of a reason that would cause me to automatically assume they were talking about Edward and I. Then I remembered, it was their pissing fault that I jumped to that conclusion to begin with. I mean, since they day we got introduced I have to endure nothing but ideas on how we 'look super cute', and how we 'just need to get it over with already'. The more I thought about it, the more I transgressed into being a _wee _bit annoyed, to full-blown fucked off!

"Is it any wonder that I immediately go on the defensive, Alice? Everyday I have to sit and listen to how perfect a couple we would make and I bite my fucking tongue! I don't need it! I don't need you setting us up; Edward doesn't need you setting us up, so leave it the fuck alone, alright!"

I realised that I haven't taken a breath since I started my little tyranny and inhale as much air as I can manage to soothe my burning lungs. My eyes must look crazy, lined with tears partly because I refused to blink, and partly due to the fact that I am actually a little frustrated over the whole thing. I get it, I really do. For starters, there are six of us, and it looks like Jasper and Alice have got that whole romance thing going on, gazing into each other's eyes and whatnot. Then there's Rose and Emmett, who have created this shit tonne of sexual chemistry, they could bottle it, sell it and retire in like 5 minutes. It would make things a whole lot easier if Edward and I hooked up. Of course I think he's attractive, but I just _really _enjoy having him as a friend. We have a great dynamic, why ruin it? I should probably explain this to my two besties but it seems I like to think things through after I've handed their asses to them. Oh well, sucks for me.

Rose starts calmly, "Bella, look we know that you and Edward are friends. What we're saying is that you could be more if you both would open you FUCKING EYES!" Yeah, she's full blown screeching by the end, and the tears that were merely lining my eyes earlier, topple over. _Shit. _

"Do you know how annoying it is sitting with you two at lunch? You have this inside conversation going on, even when neither of you say a fucking word! You haven't even agreed to as much as a group date since you got here, far less one with you and an actual _boy_ and Edward is bypassing any female attention that comes in his vicinity. So excuse us for wanting to speed things along, because you both are so obviously backwards that you can't manage it your-effing-selves!"

I am so dumbstruck by her rant that I fail to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing around us. The only thing that snaps me from my state of absolute nothing-ness is Emmett's voice. From what I can vaguely understand, he's telling Rose that she maybe went too far. Jesus, you fucking think?

It's all I can do not to break down and have a full blown sobbing attack in the middle of Forks High School parking lot, so I do all I can do. I grab whatever shit it is I have, and quietly ask Alice if she could take me home now, _please. _She nods her head, the first useful thing she's done since we got let out, and we head to her car.

I get in, buckle up, turn my body so that it faces away from the driver seat, away from Alice and stare out the window. I let the tears come fast and heavy now. Alice starts the car and drives. We pass my group of friends who are standing in exactly the same position I left them in, all except Edward. His eyes are on mine, and as hard as it is to see him through my tear soaked eyes, I never tear away from his gaze until I physically can't see him anymore.

This day has been pure and utter shit.

**A/N: So, whaddaya think? I'm a people pleaser, so should you think this is shit, let me know i suppose. But...if you think it's THEE shit, I want to know more**...

**Peace out, peeps - L x**


	2. Who's Feelings? My feelings?

**A/N: This is like my new toy, hence the twice in a day update schedule. Yeah, don't get used to it. I love you and all, but as much as I do rock, I cant get them out that fast under normal circumstances. Like I say, 'new-toy syndrome'. Hey, do you think that could be an actual thing?**

**Disclaimer: Yes we know, it aint mine. No need to rub it in. I do wish though...  
**

The drive home is so quiet, and uncomfortable, I feel my body almost refusing to breathe to keep the silence up. I say nothing, Alice says nothing, and I'm glad.

She drops me off, but before I step out her shiny yellow Porsche, I gave her a look that I _hope _says, "I'm not mad, just frustrated at life, and if you give me a day to process this, I'll be okay to talk about it then." I hope that in the week we've known each other, our apparent kindred spirits are in sync enough to get it.

As I walk up to my house, my brain starts thinking of the bullshit mess I have just left. Would it be easier if Edward and I gave this whole 'dating' thing a shot? Simple answer – yes, it probably would. But, it has been so long since I've been able to have a friendship with a guy who doesn't have the ulterior motive to get inside my pants for a one-to-one with the 'magic kingdom'. Before I even get myself thinking that we could make a whole shindig of this dating business, I could not tell you with any sort of authority if Edward even _likes _me. I mean, I know he likes me, but we're entering boy/girl kissing, touching, possible sexing territory. I get out my school clothes, which are really just a cute pair of denim cut-offs, and a tank top with a shirt left open over the top. My chucks are kicked off at the bottom of my bed.

I must fall asleep thinking of my sort-of, but not really if people would leave it alone dilemma, because my body jumps about a foot in the air when I here the front door slam shut. _Please God, let it be Charlie._

"Bells, you home?" _Thank you God._

"Uh, yeah Dad, sorry." I head downstairs to see what the dinner situation is, hoping that he wants to go out, because, frankly I haven't had a chance to think about what I would make.

"No problem, kid. Hey, what do you say we just go to the diner for dinner, huh? We ain't got much groceries, and you look like you've had a rough day."

This is Charlie's way of acknowledging politely that I look like shit on a bad day, and if I want to talk to him about it, then I can. I'm sure he's hoping like hell though that I do not in fact want to talk to him about it. Lucky for him, I don't, so he shall be spared my typical teenage drama for another night. I agree to the diner, and tell him to give me 10 minutes to make myself appropriate for a public venture. He nods, and sets his work gear on the kitchen table.

Looking through my wardrobe, I find my grey skinny jeans, and my red and navy plaid shirt. It's colder out, and I'd freeze my ass off if I put my outfit on from earlier. My chucks are strewn somewhere under my bed after kicking them off earlier. I look in the mirror, decide my hair looks the right side of bed-head, but slick some mascara and lip balm on. Before I head back downstairs, I put my phone on charge since the only people that could maybe call me are Alice and Rose, and I told Alice, albeit telepathically, that I wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

I walk into the kitchen, telling Charlie that I'm ready to go, and we head to the diner. All the way there, I cannot seem to stop thinking about what happened at school today. The more I think about it, the more I think I may have blown this whole deal out of proportion. I'm sure Charlie thinks I need some form of mental help considering my facial expressions, and vocal outbursts, but I feel calmer about the whole deal, and the rest of the evening is actually rather pleasant. I decide that I will text Alice and Rose when I get home, apologising for my diva-isms, and hope that all shall be forgotten tomorrow.

_Yeah, I should be so lucky._

We get home, and I tell Charlie that I'm just going to finish up some schoolwork, have a shower and head to bed. He looks at me and I can tell he wants to ask if everything is okay, but the threat that I might say, "No", and spill my teenage angst overrides his fatherly concern. He stays quiet.

I push through my bedroom door, and without any form of exaggeration, my heart stops beating. I can actually feel the moment where a doctor would pronounce me clinically dead. Edward is sitting at the edge of my bed. I'm sure form his point of view, I look like a simpleton, but did I mention that Edward is sitting on the edge of my bed? Well, he is.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy? How did you get in here? If Charlie knows you're here, he'll fucking kill you. I'm not kidding, he'll shoot you dead."

"I came here to talk to you. I am extremely sane, worried, but sane. I climbed through your window, and I'm very aware of your gun-toting father so if you could lower your voice, I'd be a lot more relaxed. Did I cover everything?"

I pace back and forth in front of him, just trying to process what's going on. He was worried about me? It's been like 5 hours since I saw him last, and he's worried. That's actually kind of adorable, but his stalking, ninja-tree-climbing antics are out-weighing the adorable-ness of the situation at present.

"Well, I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"Bella, I think we should talk about it, though. Don't you think? I mean, if we talk about a rough plan of action, at least we can get away with the bombarding for a while, no?"

I think through his reasoning, and decide that he is right. We do need to talk about it, just the two of us. Plus, I'd quite like to get a read on his 'romantic' feeling for me, if any at all, and where they could possibly, maybe, might lead in the future. I sit down on my bed beside him, but the position feels all kinds of unnatural so I shift myself so my back is leaning against the headboard, and my knees are pulled up to my chest, with my chin resting on top of them. He turns his body so he's facing me, with one leg bent on the bed, and the other hanging off the side. Much better.

"So...where do we start?", he asks, sounding timid and shy, and like he doesn't have a clue how to proceed with this.

"Why don't we just agree to let it all out in the open? No hidden meanings behind questions."

He lets out a long exhale, and says, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go first." Here goes. "I think the reason Alice started this whole us dating thing is because the first time we met, which would have been the first time she would have seen us together, I was making googly eyes at you, and then Rose jumped on the bandwagon, making it worse. I think Jasper and Emmett say shit for kicks."

He looks utterly shocked. I give him some time to process. I'm polite like that. Whilst I sit there patiently waiting for him to become a fully functioning human again, I take the opportunity to look at him. My entrance into the friend zone has really hindered my ability to see this man/boy clearly, because he is quite literally beautiful.

"Googly eyes? You were making googly eyes at me? Wh...I mean...Why?"

"Because you're hot."

Cue more statue like behaviour.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Of course I think you're hot, Edward. I have the ability to see, and anyone with the ability to see will see that you're hot." He gets ready to speak again, but I feel like I'm starting a soliloquy so I stop him with my finger pressed to his lips, and I continue.

"But, even though I think you're hot, I also think you are awesome. We have the same tastes in music, movies and books. I feel like I have known you for years, rather than a week an a half. I can be myself with you. You get my sarcasm, and laugh when I try to be funny but no one else gets it. You don't have to pay attention in Biology, and you feel sorry for me when you drop me off at gym instead of laughing at how much I hate it, and most of all, when or friends start all this 'us being a couple' shit, you smirk, make some sort of noise to acknowledge they have spoken and then let it go. You don't make it a big deal, and you don't get weirded out."

I sit back and remove my finger from his mouth to let him know that I am finished my little speech. For a minute I wish sometime recorded this shit, because that would have made a great entry for a valedictorian candidate. Edward lifts his hand and runs his fingers over his lips, where my finger has just left, and though I think it's pretty weird, I figure it's because I've left some of my 'natural' oils on him. I'd wipe them off too. If they were mine, not his.

"Um, I don't really know what to say. I mean, when I first met you, it seemed like you thought we were all freaks – me, Jasper and Emmett. Okay, let me sort this out in my head. You think I'm hot and awesome, but you don't want to date me. Am I correct so far?"

I nod my head to confirm.

"Right, well, okay then. Can I ask why?"

"Why? As in, why I don't want to date you?

He nods his head. I don't even have to think, because I asked myself the same question when I realised that my friends were serious in their attempts to matchmake. I have my response ready.

"Since I hit puberty, I have received attention from boys – and for the most part I didn't want it. I don't want it. People assume that because I have a relatively nice rack, and a great ass, that I am interested? I'm not. You didn't look at me like a piece of meat, and you let me have a conversation with you. Do you know how hard it is for girls to have a decent conversation with a boy? It's fucking hard. But you, you just...let me. And that's why I don't want to date you. It doesn't seem worth losing that over. I don't want to lose that, I can't lose _you_".

Again, I have stunned him. He's processing, I'm being polite.

"Fuck, Bella, you sure do give a speech. First of all, your rack is much better than 'relatively nice'" - _yay! - _"but do you honestly think that if I were to date you, I'd treat you any differently? Don't you think that the very fact that I can have a conversation with you would make you ideal for me to date? I get that you're happy that for once in your post-pubescent life, a guy actually speaks to you like a person and not a robot with a great ass and tits, but if you think that I would automatically favour those things instead of your brain when I start dating you, you obviously don't know me very well."

He said 'when'.

"I'm confused. Are you saying that you want to date me?"

"No, I'm not saying that I want to date you, but I am saying that I don't want _not _dating you to be my only option. Does that make sense?"

It does make sense. I suppose it's the less clichéd equivalent to saying 'whatever happens, happens'.

"Yeah, you're saying that should our feelings change, you want to have the opportunity to ask me out on a date without knowing that you'll get rejected."

He looks thoughtful, as if he means a little bit more than that, but he isn't sure how to verbalise it.

"I suppose that's what I'm saying. But Bella, I'd like to point out that it's not my feelings that need to change."

And with that, he takes my hand and plays with my fingers, much like I did to him earlier. I wonder if it felt as good for him, as it does for me now. I stare down at our hands that seem to fit so perfectly, before he slowly pulls them away. I miss them. He stands up, tells me he'll see me tomorrow, wishes me sweet dreams and climbs back out my bedroom window.

Wait a minute. What did he mean that it wasn't his feelings that needed to change? Did he mean that he already has feelings for me, and he's waiting for me to catch up? Because if that's the case, he's wrong. I have feelings for him, I think. Or, did he mean that his feelings can't change, because he only sees me as a friend? That doesn't seem right, since he told me that he would like being able to date me to be an option. I wish I had Alice. She would help me figure this out. Then again, she'd probably get all mushy, and sentimental, and I'm just not ready for that. Rose would be more objective, but my feelings for Edward are more than that, and I'm not ready for that either. If I had them both, I'd get a good balanced opinion. I tell myself that tomorrow, I will tell them all about the chat I've just had, and about my confusion over Edward's statement.

In the meantime, I spend the entire time before I fall asleep thinking of what he might have meant. Since that didn't seem like enough time, I spend my dreams thinking about it too.

**A/N: OK, this is a bit shorter than last chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end it, so I'll take the reduced word-age. As always, let me know. I could be writing sheer shitness here.**

**Peace out, peeps! - L x  
**


	3. Breathe

**A/N: Looks like I still have 'new toy syndrome'. Seriously, this is addictive. Who needs narcotics, right? Just kidding: DON't DO DRUGS! Okay, that's my contribution to society, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, not mine, yada, yada. I do wish though...  
**

What in the good Lord's name is that awful sound? _Beep beep beep beep beep..._A groan, and quite understandably I think, childish tantrum before I turn to face my clock tells me that it is my alarm. _No! _I decide that if I leave my hair to dry naturally, I can steal 20 more minutes in bed.

3 minutes later, I'm plodding my way to my bathroom, and letting the stream of hot water soothe my toddler-like ways. Before the water turns cold, and my better mood is shot to shit before I even get out the bathroom, I step out, dry my body with the fluffiest towel I can find, and wrap another round my head to keep the drips from my hair hitting my back.

I pull some clothes – a cute purple dress, which I'll team with my black leather jacket and some biker boots. Since I have extra time, I blow out my hair, brush on some mascara and a _teeny _bit blush, some lip balm and I am good to go.

After heading downstairs, I make myself some cereal, and just about have some time to wrap a scarf around me, and throw on a beanie. I'm waiting patiently for Alice to pick me up, and think I must use my 'darling daughter' pout and 'apple of my eye' Bambi eyes, and beg Charlie to get me my own ride. It really would be more convenient.

I see Alice skip up to my front door and open it before she gets there. Before I even have a nano-second to right my balance, she throws her arms around my neck so tightly that her feet actually leave the ground. Her vigour has knocked us both on our asses in my front hall, but she doesn't loosen her death grip. At first I am so stunned that I lay immobilised underneath her, and come to the conclusion that the fall has caused some form of negative impact on my brain, because my first thought is, 'if someone was to walk in here at this minute, we could make a fortune with this show'.

"Bella! I am sooo sorry about yesterday. I should have told Rose to shut the hell up, and I promise, promise, promise that from now on, we'll totally ease up on the whole you and Edward thing. I mean, maybe not completely, because, well, I still think you are perfect for each other, but I swear, I will not mention it _at all _the rest of this week _at least._"

By the end of it, she actually has tears in her lower lids, threatening to spill over, and run down her beautiful face. I feel like a super bitch. If I look at this from an outsider point of view, it's not that much of a big deal. Yeah, it's annoying, and I feel like I'm living some sort of ground hog day, but putting it in perspective – I do not want to make my best friend cry.

"Ssh, Alice. It's all good. I'm sorry for overreacting, and getting all PMS on you all yesterday. Edward actually came over here last night, and we had a good talk about things."

Oh fuck, the look on her face right now tells me that she is going to squeal. Let's put that on hold. Like, pronto.

"BUT, we have not decided that we are going to go out on a date. We still think we are good as friends, and all though we have a physical attraction to each other, there is a lack of something else that would make us work as a couple. Can't you see that? I mean, if you look at Edward, or Emmett, even, don't you think they're attractive?

She looks like I have just caused her to rethink her entire views on life and humanity as she knows it. "Huh. I never thought about it that way. Of course I think Edward and Emmett are hot, not as hot as Jasper, but they're definitely above 'more hot than average'.

And...we're back. _Phew._

"Speaking of a certain Whitlock boy, what's the deal?"

She blushes. Alice Brandon, who has a personality bigger than Brazil, actually blushes. And it is with this that I know we're on track again. One down, one to go. I'm hoping that there will be zero awkwardness between Edward and me.

The ride to school is a complete contrast from the ride home yesterday. The radio is on, we sing along to 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven, and discuss the obvious tension of the sexual nature between Rose and Emmett. Apparently though, Rose isn't interested in Emmett, and told Alice that someone else caught her eye. _Ooh, after we hash this out, I am totally getting her to dish._

We pull up to school. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are in their usual spot by the steps, and Rose is already on her way over to us. I'm hoping that the apologies will go as smoothly as mine and Alice's did. I'll say sorry, she'll say sorry and the universe will be balanced again. _No such fucking luck._

"Have you pulled your head out your ass yet?"

I am a statue. Out of all the ways I thought this would pan out, _this _way didn't even make the reserve list. It takes me a few minutes to snap out my reverie, and get in my bitch mode. _Oh, it is on._

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bella, you blew the whole thing out the fucking water yesterday. You need to grow a spine and man the hell up. So I said some things you didn't agree with. Well, sucks for you, doesn't it? Don't throw a shit-fit. Call me out on it. Get mad, cuss me out, fuck, take a swing at me for all I care."

She takes a breath and looks upward, then back to me. I look her straight in the eye. She looks like she hasn't slept for a minute, and her eyes are dull. I want to put the glitter in them again. I take her hands in mine, and step closer to her. She's a bit taller than me, so I have to look up a bit to meet her gaze.

"Rose, you're right. I should have called you a bitch, a interfering slut, a meddling whore and anything else I could have though of at the time, but you literally stunned me. I just wanted everyone to _let it go. _I still want you to let it go. I'm sorry I acted the way you did, and you can rest assured that if you go off on me like that again, I will knock you on your perfect ass. Got it?" I finish with a smirk, letting her know that although I'm as serious as a heart attack, all is forgotten.

"Good, I'm glad. You should know that I was so out of sorts after our little _debacle _yesterday, that I had to fuck James Hunter to make myself feel a bit better. Luckily, that boy knows how to work my magic kingdom."

"James Hunter. The dude on the football team. Is that who you have a thing for?"

"What?"

"Alice. I said to her that you and Emmett look like you're going to hook up, and she said that you said that you don't have a thing for Emmett, but someone else. Is it James?"

"Uh...James? Um, yeah, it's James. I have a thing for James. It's just casual though, you know? The thing? Between me and James."

_Okay._

"Well, as long as it's what you want. I wouldn't want to land him on his ass as well."

She rolls her eyes, and hooks her arm around my shoulders. Two down.

The morning is pretty event less. I don't have any classes with Edward, so I won't get a chance to see him until lunch. If I'm honest, I'm dreading it. Nothing was even said last night that changed the nature of our relationship in any way, but for some reason, I'm thinking of what he said to me about feelings. After the whole _let it go _movement I put in place, I'd really feel like a douche bringing it up with Alice or Rose, and I _really _don't like feeling like a douche. Maybe I'll get a chance to speak with Edward about it in Biology. We could pass notes so I don't have to speak the actual words.

Classes are boring. History is shit. Spanish is shittier. Math is shittier still. I am literally robotic until I hear the bell go for lunch. _Thanks Education Gods._

I pack my bag quicker than the speed of light, and rush toward the cafeteria. I spot Jasper at our able, and head through the crowd. He gives me the 'what up?' brow and I give him the 'my day has been so fucking terrible so far' exhale and eye roll combo. He nods his understanding. I love having conversations when you don't have to talk.

Alice and Emmett join us. Alice pulls her chair closer to Jasper. _They are so totally banging – cute. _Rose and Edward walk up together having a hushed conversation. When they see I'm already sitting, their eyes widen and they jump like they've been electrocuted. Do I look that bad? I thought my outfit was cute today. I forget their weirdness and the whole group starts chatting about weekend plans. From what I make out, the general consensus is that we're heading for a movie and general hanging out over at Rose's. Her parents are both away on business trips, and she has the house to herself. _Sweet. _It hasn't failed my attention that Edward has not so much as glanced at me since he sat down. I really didn't think it was going to be weird. Why is it weird?

"Um, Edward? We didn't have anything to do for Biology did we?"

He looks at me, blinks a few times, but otherwise his expression is normal.

"Slacking already, eh Swan?". The 'grirk' is back.

I'm a bit shocked at his teasing. Although I didn't want it to be awkward, I couldn't have predicted this. He's acting as though last night didn't happen. Technically, nothing did happen, but I at least thought it would get some sort of recognition.

"Well, I had an intruder last night, so any work I was going to do, I didn't." I throw his 'grirk' right back at him.

Without missing a beat, he chuckles, and says, "Seriously though, no. We don't have anything to do. You're perfect scholarly record has not been compromised."

I glare at him, and nudge his shoulder with mine, and try to ignore the fact that for the first time today I feel as though breathing is easier. All because I had a 4 sentence conversation with Edward Cullen.

The rest of lunch is a huge group bantering session, with no one coupling off and having their own conversations. We talk about the upcoming weekend, argue about what films we're going to watch – Edward, Alice and I think 'Juno', but Emmett, Rose and Jasper opt for 'Superbad'. I wonder if I give Alice the whisper, will she give Jasper a complimentary blowjob and get him to change his mind? I think I'll run it past her.

The bell rings and we walk off to our classes. I have English, which I'm actually excited about, and walk over myself. On the way I pick up Mike Newton, who still thinks I have a thing for him, and Angela Weber. She is the sweetest, and I have since told her that Edward and I are only friends. We both agree the reactions we get from Jessica are too great for her to know this little fact. In English, we're studying 'To Kill A Mockingbird', and even though I've read it before – in school and in my own time – I pick up new meanings from it each time I read it.

We have a discussion about the main themes of the novel, and I am surprised that the class seem to be getting into it. At first I think it's because there's a movie, and it doesn't suck balls like one based on a Bronte book would, but the more I think about it, I think it's because what happens in the book could and still happens today. It's themes remain current. Needless to say, there are still a few barbie dolls, and the whole concept seems lost on them. _Rome wasn't built in a day, Bella._

The teacher finishes up, telling us to write our thoughts on the major themes for next week, and I head off to Biology. As I walk along the corridor, I see Rose and Edward walking together again. Just as I'm about to shout to them to wait, Rose leans into Edward, and strokes her hand down his arm. _Back off, bitch. _Why is this bothering me? I'm his friend. I don't have any inclination to date him, he's a free agent. But Rose? Really? I stay behind them the rest of the way to class and everything else apart from 'arm-grope gate' seems innocent. I'll just ask Edward about it in class. I'm adding it to my mental list of things to clear up.

I walk into the room, and saunter over to our table, trying and hoping I'm pulling off this whole nonchalant attitude I have working for me at the minute. It doesn't work.

"What's wrong?", he asks, with a slight worry to his tone.

I decide to be blunt.

"Are you and Rose hooking up?"

He looks like I have kicked him in the balls. He inhales a huge breath of air, and I start to get worried by the length of time he's taking to answer this question. Remember Bella, you don't care. _Like hell I don't. _

"What?"

"Are you and Rose hooking up? Dating? Fucking? On the road to either of those things?"

"God, I forgot how blunt you are. To answer your question, no."

"No? To them all, or just to some? Because I asked a variety of things."

He's starting to looked annoyed. I don't know why. I mean, I'm just trying to clear this up to avoid any tension between us. He should be thankful I approached the subject head on.

"It's no to everything, Bella. We are not, nor will we ever be _fucking, dating, or on the road to either_".

Thanks Romance Gods.

"Well does she know that? You looked awfully cosy at lunch today, and just now, when you were walking here, she touched your arm."

As I say this, I realise how pathetic I sound. _She touched your arm. _For Fuck Sake, Bella.

"Are you jealous?"

_What?_

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm...curious."

"Well, I was asking her opinion on what I said to you last night. You know, the part about the feelings?"

_That had confused me._

"I just wondered if what I said might have freaked you out."

"It didn't freak me out. It confused the hell out of me, though. You had a starring role in my dreams last night, buddy."

He looks like I have just scolded him.

"I didn't mean to confuse you, Bella. I just meant that I think I'm more open to the idea of us being in a relationship than you are. I'm not saying that I want to be, but you seem really quite against the idea, and that's what I meant about it not being my feelings that needed to change. She was giving me her opinion on it, and told me not to worry. I think that's when she _touched my arm._"

Again, this little statement makes it a little easier to breathe. I wasn't even aware that I had a problem breathing before. Maybe I'm asthmatic? But, I am more happy with this revelation than I should be.

For the second consecutive night, Edward Cullen is the star of my dreams. _Fuck my life. _

**A/N: Hmm. Are things getting a little complicated for lil' Bella Swan? On a sidenote, I asked the boyf what he thought of the outfit for this chapter. His response: I don't care. Now, I imagine if I had balls, it would be as though I was just kicked in them. **

**Peace out peeps! - L x  
**


	4. Fireworks

**A/N: Alrighty. We move on. I'm hoping that this is me getting into a schedule now. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I tried. Still no. I do wish though...  
**

How does that saying go? Thank God it's Friday? Yeah, well it isn't any wonder they franchised it. I had a bag of mixed feelings about this weekend. If I was a businesswoman, I'd be able to advertise and sell you whatever you liked. But, alas, I am not a businesswoman, I am a very confused, hormonal, Edward Cullen dreaming teenager. For the past 3 nights, Edward Cullen has had a role to play in my dreams. Sometimes he is just there. Sometimes my whole sub-conscious world revolves around him. Either way, I cannot escape him. What's worse? I'm not entirely sure I want to. See? Confused.

In the days after our group decided that Edward and I were going to be friends, everything was pretty normal. We chatted at lunch, bantered during classes with whichever group member was in it, hung out on evenings when homework didn't dictate our after school freedom. In the meantime, however, I have discovered that I am a great actress. Seriously, I am considering making it a career option. Screw writing, Hollywood here I come. I don't know what happened exactly to make my mood shift. Maybe I'm one of those spoiled daddy's princesses and wants whatever she can't have? Maybe I have always had these feelings and it has taken me a bit longer than everyone else to realise it? Or, maybe, I am fucked up. I'm inclined to go with the last one, because it is today – Friday – that I have realised that I have feelings for Edward Cullen. _Shit._

After getting dressed and doing the usual with my hair and make-up, I head downstairs and wait for Alice. I get a pretty big shock when I see Charlie sitting at the breakfast table.

"Shit! Oh, um sorry, Dad. You scared me. Why haven't you left yet?". Seriously, my heart was pounding.

"Thought I'd go in a little later today, was there pretty late last night so...yeah. Any plans for the weekend?"

This is one of the best things about Charlie. He took a quiet interest in my life. Unlike my mother. Renee would want a play by play of any might be plans, and quite possibly an invitation to join. I loved her, but her perception of what a grown, nearly 40 year old woman with a nearly high school graduate daughter should act like, was a touch skewed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the gang will be hanging out at Rose's. Probably just get a few DVD's and order pizza or something. Nothing too wild."

"Her folks out of town again?". It was a pretty common thing for Rose's parents to be gone, apparently. She didn't seem to care because it meant she had the house to herself, but I knew if it was me, I'd hate the loneliness.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I might sleep over if that's ok. I mean I know I'd hate to be by myself for the weekend." .

"Sure kiddo, just be careful and check in, will you? I know your responsible and all, but it'd give your old man some peace of mind.".

_I love you, daddy._

"Sure, dad. No problem.". He got up to put his dishes in the sink, strapped his belt on, and headed to the door. Before he left the house, I shouted after him.

"Dad?". He turned and looked at me, with his hand on the door knob.

"'Sup, sweetheart?". My heart fluttered.

"Just...thank you. For letting me come back here, and you know...just, being you."

He looked shocked. Flabbergasted, even.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. You're my little girl, I'll always be here. It's my job." He looked at me to make sure I understood what he was saying. I nodded my head and he blew me a kiss, and left. I sat at the breakfast table a little while longer, thinking about what my dad said. _It's my job. _Pity Renee never lived by that motto. Giving myself a shake, I got my school bag and waited for Alice to come and pick me up.

This day is going to be so emo.

We arrived at school, parked in the same spot as yesterday, waited for Rose to come greet us, like yesterday, and looked over at Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing by the stairs, just like yesterday.

"Chicas!", Rose yelled. "Change of plans for tonight only. My cousin told me this new club opened in Seattle, we're going." She seemed really excited. I decided to rain on her parade just a little.

"Um, Rose?". She whipped her hair over her shoulder, looking like she belonged in a shampoo commercial. "We are 17. Seattle is a 3 hour drive away. It seems like an awful lot of effort to get rejected when we get there."

To my utter surprise, Alice agreed with me.

"Christ, Bella. Must you always be a downer. My cousin works security for the company doing the doors tonight. He put our names on the list. _The List!. _It'll be fine. We can draw straws for a DD, or make a pact not to drink. What do you think?"

I looked over at Alice to see her body starting to vibrate. Fuck, that was her drawn in. Hook, line and sinker. As I'm weighing this up in my mind, the boys saunter over and ask if the plans have been finalised. Looks like I'm the one holding this up.

"Fine! But we need a DD! And we have got to agree to leave at the same time. If one person wants to go, we all go, got it?"

Cheers and whoops surrounded our little group. Emmett picked me up, and swung me round in circles. "Babybel, we are going to have a BLAST!"

"Yeah, well you'll be dealing with a suffocated sort-of sibling if you don't put me down, you buffoon!"

"Sorry, baby sis." He put me down and I brushed off my clothes. I looked over at Edward and he was grirking at me again. I shot him a look, and he came by me and nudged my arm playfully. I scowled at him, but he proceed to drape his arm around my shoulder, and because of my little epiphany, I let him and marvelled at how natural it seemed.

_I am so screwed_.

During lunch we made plans for tonight. It was decided that Jasper would be the DD, and we would go in Emmett's truck since everyone could fit in it. By the time lunch ended and the girls and I planned outfits, I was getting really excited. Edward must have noticed my joy at discussing the upcoming evening, and chuckled at me. Being the mature adult I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned in close to me and said, "You don't want to do that around me Bella. It might give me the wrong impression." I sat dumbstruck. Did he just _flirt _with me. I could feel my lungs burn as everyone around me got up. Still sitting, I could feel a delicious breath at my ear. "Breathe, baby."

_Baby? What is going on? _I'm dreaming.

I rose up off my seat to see Rose, Jasper and Emmett looking at me smugly. Alice looks concerned. Edward looks like the cat that caught the canary. I inhale, and gulp, ridding myself of the extra saliva I have produced so I don't drool. _That would be pretty. _The bell sounds and everyone shakes out their thoughts. Tonight was going to be interesting.

At the end of the school day, it was decided that the girls would get ready at Rose's and the guys would meet us there later. I told Alice I wanted to stop by my house so I could get my clothes, plus some extra for tomorrow, and leave a note for Charlie.

Getting ready was a lot of fun. We decided to do things in stages so we would have time to relax and chill out in between. We gossiped, read magazines, and to my utter surprise, neither of them mentioned Edward. Alice styled my hair, whilst Rose was in the shower. It was pin-straight, with it parted down the middle. I did my own make-up whilst she messed her hair up perfectly. I brushed some grey eye shadow on, and smudged some eye-liner under my lower lid, put on some peach blush and a nude coloured lip gloss. I turned to Alice for approval and her eyes widened. I immediately felt self-conscious.

"Bella, you look unbelievable.". I blushed and returned her compliment. It was deserved. Her chin length hair was perfectly messed and wavy, her eyes had a slick of eye-liner on top and lashings of mascara. She had a plum coloured stain on her lips, and she looked beautiful. Rose came out the bathroom with her hair curled around large rollers, but her make-up was done. Her eyes were like Alice's but instead of plum lips, Rose had gone for a vibrant red. Our outfits were hanging in Rose's closet and I looked at the time.

"The guys will be here in 20 minutes. I'm just going to going to get dressed now, and sit downstairs and chill until they get here", I decided. Alice agreed and we took our dresses out and put them on. My dress was a light pink, one shouldered drape dress. It came to mid thigh and I teamed it with a multi-chain, gold necklace, and my gold strappy stilettos. Alice's wore a dark yellow bandage dress, with silver cage platforms. She looked like a superstar.

"I'm just going to pack my bag, and let my hair out. I'll meet you downstairs in a few", Rose said, after appraising both our outfits and telling us that if she was a guy, she'd be definitely trying to get in our magic kingdoms. I held my head a little higher after that particular comment.

Alice and I headed into the living room, and put on Rose's iPod. We sat and talked and sang to the music in the background, when Rose danced into the room. She had on a red knee length dress that looked like it would be a bitch to get off later tonight. I told her so. Her reply - "Well Babybel, hopefully it won't be me taking it off, so I don't have to worry about that." _Such a whore. _I told her that, too. Her reply - "Forever and always". The guys showed up about 10 minutes later and each of them looked like a fucking model. Jasper had on grey skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt. His coolness shot up a hundred points with his black trilby hat, and black skinny scarf draped around his neck. _Suave bastard. _Emmett went with a pair of blue distressed jeans and a white polo shirt. He looked like an Abercrombie man. And Edward..._ah Edward. _My magic kingdom tingled at the sight of him. He wore jeans like Jasper's, but they were dark blue and he had on a blue plaid button up. His hair was deliciously messed up, and his eyes turned jade when he looked at me, compared to their usual sage. _Flutter._ He stalked over to me, and I could feel the now familiar burn in my lungs. He bent down, put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "Fuck. Me". If I had been in any form to speak, let alone provide some witty comeback, I would have. I would have told him it would be my pleasure, but instead I stood there like a fucking mute, and stared into his ever darkening eyes. His hand trailed down my arm and grasped my fingers. He leaned in again and repeated the words he'd said to me earlier. "Breathe, baby".

Did I mention? I am so screwed.

The ride to Seattle was...interesting. The tension between Edward and I tripled ten-fold when we were sitting in such close proximity without an escape hatch. I found his knee constantly brushing mine, and his body leaning against me. His hand would occasionally brush against my thigh, and each and every time I would shiver. "Cold?", he asked. I shook my head dumbly, and he grirked at me. By the end of the journey, I was pulled against him, and his arm covered my shoulders with his fingers drawing lazy patterns from my collarbone to my elbow.

We arrived at the club, and instead of waiting in the line like everybody else, Rose sauntered up to the doorman, told him our name and he removed the red velvet rope and let us through. I made a bee-line for the bathroom and they told where to get them when I came back. I didn't need the bathroom. What I did need was to sort myself the fuck out. I was letting Edward Cullen affect me to the point of mute-ness. I needed to calm down and relax, take deep breaths and go back out there and be the sassy bitch I knew I was.

I left the bathroom, and wandered until I could see a path to get back to my friends. They were huddled in one of the 'caves' surrounded by plush couches and huge cushions. As expected Alice and Jasper were locked in some serious tonsil hockey. Rose and Emmett announced they were going to dance, and I wondered why they weren't dating. Edward raised his eyebrows at me asking if I wanted to join and I nodded my head. As we made our way to the dance floor, 'Closer' by Kings of Leon blared through the speakers. The deep drones of the song vibrated through my entire body, and was made worse by the fact that Edward had my hand clasped in his and was pulling my body so that our chests were aligned. My eyes were fixed on the hollow of his throat as he swayed us, and moved his hands over my back. I looked to Emmett and Rose to see them in a similar position, only less tense. As I focused my eyes on the easy comfort they had, Edward gently took my jaw in his hand and raised my face up to his. "Look at me, baby.". There was that word again. _Baby. _It seemed much too intimate for friends to use with each other and I felt myself wonder if he had any idea how much I loved it. I did as he asked and locked my gaze with his. We moved as one unit. One of his hands roamed my lower back, occasionally being brave enough to lazily lounge against my ass, whilst his other never let go of my face. I became aware of the song changing but my eyes never once left the jade coloured orbs that looked down on me. As the tempo of the music changed, so did our dancing position. Instead of being chest to chest, Edward turned me so my back was pressed against him. He placed both his hands on my hips, and we moved in time with the beat of 'Lose my Breath' by Destiny's Child. Gaining confidence, I started to move my hips with his rhythm. He leaned down and placed his chin on my shoulder, pulling me tighter as he did so. I ground my hips into him and stretched my arms in the air. His hands moved from their place at my hips and trailed up my rib cage, and over my stretched arms until his fingers laced with mine. He brought them back down and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to move them, he slowly made the journey back down my arms, over my ribs, and reclaimed his spot on my hips. _My body was on fire. _I clasped my fingers behind his neck and played softly with the hair there. He turned his face into my neck and I could feel his breath. _Bring you lips a little closer. _My inner monologue was obviously hoping for some sexy action, but wasn't listened to as he continued to cast his fucktabulous scent over me. He brought his lips to my ear, and whispered, "Wanna go back to the cave?". A part of me was glad because I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on with the sexual teasing that was going on between us. It was becoming very apparent that I could not form a coherent thought while Edward Cullen had his hands on me. The other part of me was royally pissed that I would no longer have Edward Cullen's hands on me, and I felt like throwing one of my tantrums and profusely refuse to leave the dance floor. I didn't though, and I nodded my head in affirmation. He took one of my hands and led me through the crowd back to our cave. Emmett and Rose looked at us with shit-eating grins on their faces and I scowled at them. I was jealous that they could dance without it being charged with a weird tension. I was jealous that they knew exactly where they stood with each other. I was jealous that they could be comfortable showing displays of affection and not have to wonder if they were stepping over a line. I took a seat next to Jasper, who had managed to detach his lips from Alice's face and Edward sat across from me, next to Rose. Emmett announced that he was going to the bar, and said that unless anyone asked for anything specific, he was coming back with 'whatever the fuck he pleased'. He didn't hear any requests and so left. The rest of us chatted about mundane things – what we would do when we got home, whether the boys were staying or not, what the rest of the weekend plans were. It was comfortable and easy. I took the chance and looked over at Edward a few times. He would meet my eyes and give me a relaxed smile. I exhaled slowly, not even knowing I had been holding my breath. _We were okay. _Emmett came back with a tray lined with shots, and placed three in front of each of us. The tray lay in the middle of the table with an extra shot on it. The first person to finish their drinks, took the shot from the tray and was to drink that too. I didn't see how it was much of a prize, but I decided to loosen up and join in the fun. Since Jasper wasn't drinking, he counted us in and everyone started downing the alcohol. After the initial burn, I found I actually liked the taste and was completely surprised when Jasper shouted my name as the winner. I stood up and did a pretend curtsy, took the shot from the tray and downed it. I couldn't be sure if it was the final shot that did it, or the speed at which I drank all four, but I stumbled on my feet. Fully expecting to hit the carpet below me, I braced myself. Before I went down, I felt two hands grab my hips and hold me upright. I looked to my helper's eyes. _Green. _He turned me round and lowered me onto his lap. Feeling free, I went with it, and snuggled my ass into his lap. He leaned his forehead on the back of my head and I heard him groan. I turned to look at him, and his eyes met mine. The cave was silent and I could feel four sets of eyes on us. I rested my forehead against his and he tightened his arms around my waist, turning me so I was sitting side-on. Never breaking his gaze, I lifted my fingers up and trailed them down his jaw, and across his neck. His eyes flitted from my lips to my eyes. I felt absolutely sober in this moment. He moved one of his hands from my waist and used it to trail my hair through his fingers. He turned his face into my neck and whispered his mantra to me - "breathe, baby" - before he took my face in his hand and with the softest pressure, pressed his lips against mine. He lingered there whilst he looked up into my eyes, gauging my reaction. Pleased with what he saw, he returned his lips to mine, only to break away suddenly. I was beginning to get a bit annoyed. After what seemed like hours, I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me, a soft smile etching my face. He smiled back at me, leaned his lips in once more, whilst I prayed he wouldn't pull away too suddenly, and joined them to my own.

_Fireworks._

**A/N: Yeah, so, I am going to do something I didn't think I'd do, but it turns out I'm an egomaniac. _Psyches self up for this. _Please review. I don't want to turn into a review whore. Thats's the first step right? I mean, that's how it starts and sooner or later I'm living in a mud-hut with a cat called Bubbles. Soo not the life for me. So, dont make me. Love to you all.**

**Peace out peeps! - Lx  
**


	5. PDSA's

**A/N: Yeah so...HI! I'm back again. It's been a while. Job has been kicking my ass - all the usual excuses - blah blah blah!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Still no...but, I like to pretend  
**

His mouth moved in sync with mine, lips sliding against each other, tongues caressing, flicking, probing. I have never in my life experienced such sexual magnificence – and that was only a kiss. A kiss from Edward Cullen, but still, just a kiss.

Feeling the need to fill my lungs with oxygen, I slowed down and began to break my lips from his. Edward seemed to hate this idea and pulled me round to face him. Now straddling his lap, I was able to see perfectly into his beautific eyes – they were sparkling. Both our mouths still parted, I'm sure we were exchanging air, and his breath was sweet. He leaned forward as I leaned back teasing him. His grip on my waist tightened and I could feel his fingers digging into my hip bones. Knowing he had me, I continued to lean back whilst he followed me, playful. He tried to steal chaste kisses but I dodged him every time with a wicked smile plastered across my face.

I was vaguely aware that we weren't alone and turned my head ever so slightly to see all our friends faces staring in complete and utter shock. Alice looked like she was panting. _What the fuck?._

"Uh, what are you all looking at? And Alice, why do you sound asthmatic?"

Edward chuckled and brought me back up so my chest was against his. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, allowing him to tease and taste my lips.

"Asthmatic? I'm not fricking asthmatic, Bella. It's all I can do not to jump Jasper's bones after your little erotic display – you two almost gave me a visual orgasm!"

Slightly freaked out by her admission, I buried my face into Edward's shoulder whilst he rubbed his hands up and down my back, eventually finding his fingers lying around my thighs, just under the hem of my dress. I snapped my head back and looked at him with a '_the fuck?' e_xpression, only to be met by his stupid grirk, and increasingly braver fingers. Friends forgotten once again, I joined my lips with his and we both let out throaty moans. I could feel him begin to shift underneath me, and thinking I was making him uncomfortable I planted my feet on the floor, hands on his delicious chest and pushed myself off him. I could feel myself pouting at the distance I had created between us, and five tinkling laughs surrounding me.

Sensing my sudden bashfulness, Edward rose, took my hand and told the group we were going for a walk. "Call me when we're leaving", he shouted just as we left the cosiness of our cave.

He pushed me in front of him as he circled his arms around my waist and led us out the club. As I stepped outside, I didn't have time to feel the cold air as Edward grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. I almost fell flat on my ass, not that I was complaining. I could feel my body being directed, but was far too interested in sucking the tongue that was in my mouth.

Edward broke away. I whined. "What the fuck was that?"

"What", I answered, looking up at him through my lashes and tilting my head to the side. The picture of absolute innocence.

"What?, she says...going to kill me...knows exactly what she's doing." Edward murmured to himself.

"Edward, I think it's cute that you're having a private conversation to yourself, but you think we can back to it?"

Before I even had a chance to quirk an eyebrow in question, he had picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. The suddenness of the gesture made me squeak and laugh loudly until Edward silenced me with his mouth. His brave hand from the club became almost arrogant now, as he searched the outline of my panties as he continued his ministrations on my mouth.

Without thinking, I lifted my hips off him and ground into his hands, causing him to moan. He must have liked it, otherwise he would have stopped kissing me. Right? His cocky hands were now under the hem of my panties and caressing the soft flesh of my ass. _Fuck, this felt good. Why don't I care that we're in public?_

Edward broke away from kissing me and I took a nanosecond to take in my surroundings. I noticed we were leaning against Emmett's Jeep. _Huh? Convenient. _

"Bella", he whispered so reverently I could do nothing but stare at him, willing him to attach himself to me once again. Sensing my need for him, he complied with my telepathic request, more hungrily than before. His hands had moved location from my ass and were now making their way round the front. I moaned in encouragement, hoping he would hurry up and just get them there. I needed to feel him.

"Edward, please...please", I moaned. He dropped my legs so I could stand again, and I was so close to just grabbing his hand and shoving it down myself, until he nudged my legs slightly apart and took his spot in between them.

"Tell me you feel it, Bella. Tell me you want this?"

Was he crazy? Did he not hear me plead? Feel me rubbing all up on him like a two bit whore? Was I that stealthy?

"Edward, allow me to be blunt. I want you to bring your delectable fingers and place them just...here", I whispered, directing him exactly where I needed him to be. He moaned in response, and buried his face into my shoulder, pressing his body so close to me we were almost one person. As it was, it came in quite handy, as he had almost completely obstructed me from any passer-bys.

His fingers were growing in cockiness again as he started stroking them up and down my pussy, only my lace panties acting as a barrier. I'm absolutely positive he could feel how wet I was, as his guttural moan rivalled my own. Clearly not liking the distance between our lips, he kissed me, gently stroking my bottom lip with his tongue. Not stopping to think, I opened my mouth, welcoming his warm tongue to mines immediately. His strokes became more purposeful and I could feel him hooking the sides of my panties, pausing in what I assume was a request for permission. Unable to speak at the present moment, I settled for grabbing his hands with my own, and gently tugging, brining my panties down my thighs together.

"Fuck, Bella. You are beautiful, you know that? So fucking beautiful."

"So are you. Handsome, I mean." I smiled, thinking how pathetic I sounded, but Edward didn't seem to think so as he took this as an opportunity to graze his fingers down my wet, now aching pussy and tease my slit. As I threw my head back, I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I snapped my head forward to look into Edward's eyes, mouth gaping. He ran his nose down my cheek, nudging my nose with his. The whole moment was very sweet – minus the being groped in a public place part.

"So good...you feel so good, baby", Edward whispered to me as he looked directly at me.

With this statement he plunged his finger into me, thrusting a few times, before adding another to the mix. This time, sound did not elude me. I let out a deep, throaty and embarrassingly loud moan. I could feel my whole body flush with the realisation that I was struggling to stay quiet, whilst Edward's fingers performed gymnastics on my magic kingdom. Whilst stroking my pussy, he used his thumb to rub my clit, and pulsed his fingers inside me curling them at just the right spot to make me breathless. I could feel every inch of his magical hands inside me, stroking the soft flesh and flicking back and forth, bringing me to a state of complete and utter oblivion.

I attacked his mouth with my own, not taking time to co-ordinate my movements, and ran my hand down his chest to the front of jeans. As he continued to pump me, _in, out, curl, pulse, in, out, rub, pule, _I took this as perfect opportunity to flick his button and thrust my hand inside his boxers. I could feel him gasp into my mouth, but not to be deterred, I didn't give him a chance to stop any of what he was doing.

Here we stood, joined at the lips, with his fingers so deep inside me and my hand wrapping around his marvellous cock. Although I knew he was turned on, the hardness of Edward was one of the best feelings in the world. I pumped my fist around him, lightly grazing the head with my thumb to spread the pre-cum making him slick and ready for me.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. You feel so good. Your hand feels fan-fucking-tastic wrapped around me like that."

I moaned at his words, feeling myself getting wetter. Edward noticed and thrust harder in response. The shock of his movements momentarily caused me to loosen my grip on him whilst I felt my knees buckle. He held me up by the waist, as I tightened my grip and set about making my man explode. On a mission now, I used every tool in my arsenal. I pumped him fast and short, slow and long, the changes of pace causing him to moan and curse. I flicked his earlobe with my tongue and traced the line of his jaw with my tongue, down his throat until I came to the hollow with which I was face earlier. He thrust, I pumped. We built the perfect rhythm, pushing each other to our limits. I could feel my inner muscles clench Edward's fingers, as he wiggled for more room. He coaxed me, telling me to let go, breathily begging me to come all over his hand.

That was it. I was done. My knees buckled completely and I could feel my body losing the tension that Edward had so skilfully built. Remembering he had not had his release yet, I quickened my pumping pace, tightened my grip and moaned into his ear, "Your fingers felt delicious inside of me Edward. I can't wait until I feel every inch of your amazing cock stroking the inside of my pussy."

His cock twitched, signalling he was nearly there, so I did the one thing I could think of to push him over the edge. I took the fingers that were inside me, and licked my juices off them, before dragging them over his lips for him to taste.

That was it. He was done. He came all over my hand, as I cupped the head of his dick to stop his cum shooting all over his shirt. Waiting until I knew he was done, I lapped up some of his cum, letting it drip down my finger and brought it to my lips.

"Mmmmm...deeelicious." was all I got out before Edward kissed up my jaw until he finally reached my lips, leaving sweet, soft kisses over my lips.

"You are fantastic. That was fantastic...and hot as fuck."

I chuckled, suddenly becoming shy at my public displays of sexual affection. He tipped my chin up to meet his eyes again, much like he had done at the club.

"Don't do that. Don't be embarrassed. I loved it."

I nodded as he fixed himself, and refastened the button on his jeans. He took my hand in his, and raised it to his lips to kiss. I snuggled into him, nestling under his shoulder as we headed back to the club to get our friends.

Before we stepped through the doors, Edward stopped and pulled me to face him.

"Bella...I just want you to know that I haven't really done anything like that before. I never meant to get so aggressive with you, but..._fuck..._I just couldn't help myself. The past few days have been torture for me. I look at you and all I want to do is pull you to me and kiss every inch of you. _Please, _tell me you feel that too?"

"Edward, first of all, I thought tonight was great", he smiled shyly at me. "It was a bit sudden, but I wouldn't change a thing about it because it was you and me, and just so..._us. _Now to answer your question, Edward. I -"

"Hey fuckers. You both look a little less _frustrated._" I looked at Emmett with a pointed look, letting him know he had interrupted an important conversation. Luckily for him, he had the sense to look suitably sheepish.

"Come on, lets get the others and go home." I looked up to Edward with a bright smile, and tugged him along behind me.

My confession would have to wait for now.

**A/N: Semi-cliffie? yes, no? You decide...**

**Peace out peeps - Lx  
**


	6. Utter Perfection

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a really long while. This story is something I started during a break in my education. Now I am a fully fledged, employed member of society, it's become a little harder to update on a schedule.**

**As for the story, I don't think it'll be particularly long if all goes to plan – maybe 16/17 chapters? But things can change, so we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: As always…I do wish though.**

As we arrived home from the club, it was all I could do to stay away from Edward and let my mind work through what had happened. I mean this is exactly what I wanted. I dreamed of Edward Cullen – tonight was literally a dream come true for me. But, apparently my brain is not also known as Logic. That bastard told me that I could be ready to ruin everything. Fuck You, Brain! Edward Cullen just fingered me and it was the most otherworldly experience I have ever partook in. So alas, my mind continues to work. I hope it comes to a conclusion soon.

Everyone else had gone upstairs. They thought they were being so inconspicuous. Rose and Emmett were a little tougher to figure out than Alice and Jasper. Rose insisted that she didn't like Emmett in that way, she liked James. I didn't know whether I believed that or not. It seemed off to me but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey Beautiful, what you thinking so hard about over there?" How is one supposed to ignore that kind of adorableness? He came and sat next to me on Rose's couch and took my fingers to play with. All I could do was grasp his back, and lean my head on his shoulder. _I want this. _

"I'm just thinking of what this is going to mean for us. I don't know how to process it all."

"Well why don't you give me a clue in as to what you're thinking now? Are you happy or sad that tonight happened?"

"I'm not only happy but I'm fairly sure that if you were to look up delirious in the dictionary, you would either see my face or my name – as a result of one Edward Cullen."

He broke into a full-blown smile. "Well that's fucking fantastic isn't it?" I looked up at him, held his gaze for as long as I could just _trying_ to figure out how I, how we, move on from here. "Baby, look at me". My eyes returned to his and it was impossible for me to believe that this thing between us could do anything else but work.

"Edward, I'm worried that after tonight, you won't feel anything close to what you made me feel for you."

"Well, that's just impossible". He actually sounded a little putout that I suggested that. "Bella, I can assure you that after tonight, there isn't a single thing that I would rather do than spend more time with you. Baby, we're so good at this. Already. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

I leaned up and planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was absolutely right. There was no awkwardness. There was no fumbling. It was seamless.

"You are right. Of course you are. You're right! Oh my God, Edward!" I turned my body into his and threw my arms around his neck. Burying my face into his shoulder, I was sure he could feel the tears I had been holding back whilst I was trying to figure things out. They meant nothing but pure and utter relief, and maybe a lot of happiness too.

I could feel Edward running his fingers through my hair. He pulled my head out from its current nook and held my face in his hands. He looked so beautiful. I had a chance to make something with this beautiful, wonderful boy.

"Are you happy, Bella?" Was he serious? Happy? I was absolutely elated!

"I am so happy right now, Edward. But, you have to make me one promise before this goes on any further. Can you promise me something, baby?"

"If you call me baby again, I will promise you the entire world and all its contents." I had never seen him smile so big.

"You liked that, huh? Well, I was wondering if you could promise me that no matter what, we'll always be friends. I love having you as a friend, Edward, and if having this", I said, waving my hands between us, "meant that we lost that, I…I couldn't handle losing a friend like you. Can you promise me that…baby?"

"That will be the easiest promise I have ever made. But, I do have a feeling I have just handed you a deadly weapon."

I looked at him with the most innocent expression I could muster. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I intended to use it to my greatest advantage.

"Whatever do you mean?" I bit my lip for a little extra emphasis. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed me in his lap. Resting his forehead against mine, we were quiet for all of a few moments. I wanted to stay exactly like this forever. My chest touching his chest. My hands tickling the soft hair at his neck. His arm wrapped tightly around me, moulding my body to his.

"You know exactly what I mean, you sly little vixen. You already have me wrapped around that beautiful little pinky. But you better believe me when I say, I know all your little weaknesses too…Baby."

I shivered, and unconsciously pulled myself even closer than before. I pressed my lips against his and could feel him smiling into the kiss. For some reason, I absolutely loved this and pulled back to see his face. He looked so blissed out. Like any weight that may have been on his shoulders had been lifted into the stratosphere. I knew it was a little soon to start thinking about this, but I couldn't help but wonder if it would be like this always. I already knew that I was in too deep. That happened before tonight, if I was being honest with myself. So unless Edward told me to go, I was with him. There wasn't going to be much that pushed me away, that was for sure.

For the rest of the night, we did nothing more than cuddle and give each other sweet, little kisses that held nothing but promises. Kisses that assured me Edward and I could always be friends, even if this progression in our relationship did fizzle out. Kisses that had me begging to know what would be in store for us. We were happy, content and I couldn't believe that I was about to deny myself this.

We made our way up to one of the guest rooms and continued in the same way we had been downstairs. There was no rush so we took our time. We cuddled in as close as we could get to each other – me in my underwear and a tank top, and Edward in his boxers. Seeing Edward in nothing more than boxers quickly became one of the many highlights of my night. Whilst I lay smothered in the duvet on the bed, Edward wrapped himself around me and it was exactly like this that we woke up in the morning. My back pressed against Edward's chest, his arm wrapped lazily around my waist and our legs entangled together like a web. The only differences were that Edward's fingers were a little playful, and he pressed kisses into my hair.

"Good morning, baby." He hummed into the back of my head. I turned to face him and felt his arms tighten in response to my movements.

"Mornin' handsome." I smiled. I couldn't help it. He had that grirk plastered on his beautiful face. "What's the plans for today?" I wanted to know if there were any group plans he was aware of that I was not. I knew at some point I would check in with Charlie. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to.

"Hmm, my plans involve following your cute ass wherever you go. You're stuck with me woman!" Although he was clearly joking, I wouldn't have cared if he had been serious. "Oh, I do have one little errand to run though, so you'll have to amuse yourself for a little while."

I was intrigued. "What kind of errand?" My intrigue was mixed in with the fact that I wanted him to be with me. How pathetic?

"One that it so boring and one that I will finish as fast as I can so I can get back to you." He placed a kiss on my nose sweetly, but I never took my eyes of his. They shone bright with happiness and cheekiness. I hoped it was me who put that there.

"Can't it wait until later?" I pouted. I was not afraid to use what was in my power. I stuck my bottom lip out just a little, and widened my eyes. He saw right through me.

"Baby, I wish I could. But this errand – she will wait for no one."

_She? Fucking she?_

"Uh…she?" I tried not to sound judgmental. I was not the girlfriend – yet – and we had our first kiss last night, but the thought that he might be seeing someone else made my heart skip a few beats.

"Not what you're thinking, I'm sure. Relax, baby. I am yours if you'll have me. My kisses are your kisses."

This placated me just a little, but there was something a little standoff-ish about the brush off of this she-person.

Whatever. I was not about to allow it to ruin my bliss-tastic morning. I leaned forward with more purpose now and pressed my lips to his with some pressure. As he returned my kiss, I couldn't help but think that everything seemed so easy with us. Edward said this to me last night, and it was in this moment that I truly felt it too.

I threw my leg over his body and pulled myself up so I was straddling his torso. My movements had obviously caught him by surprise, as his breath hitched. However, as his hands gripped the tops of my thighs, I knew that he was happy about the current position we were in.

Leaning forward, I ran my tongue up the side of his jaw, and kissed my way to the corners of his mouth. I adjusted my body on his a little so I could reach at a better angle, and oh. My. God! How had I forgotten how fantastic Edward's cock was? I could feel the hardness beneath me and experimentally ground my hips down on him.

"Ungh, Bella", he moaned. I felt myself smile as I continued with my kisses. His arms moved from my thighs and slowly grazed up my ribs to cup my tits. This was going to be a world of fun. I pressed myself into his hands urging him to apply more pressure. Instead he removed his hands and removed my tank top. _Well whatever works for him. _With his hands back in place, I rubbed myself on his erection, positive that I would explode from this alone.

"Edward…baby, I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you", he sputtered out as he rolled my nipple between his thumbs. Dear Lord, it felt fantastic. I moaned at the sensation of him gently tugging and pressed my lips to his – hard. This kiss wasn't sweet, or tender. It was nothing but passion and all of a sudden me being on top wasn't good enough for him anymore. He pushed me onto my back, settling in between my legs. Our mouths stayed connected, and tongues stroked, fingers pulled and teased and now it was Edward's turn to grind his cock in to me. I was encouraging every movement, as I raised my hips to meet every thrust.

His mouth relaxed on mines, and I could feel him moving further down. Hands at my panties, he engulfed my tit in his mouth, caressing and rolling my nipple in with his fingers. The warmth that surrounded me was unreal, and I needed more. I pushed by body up, hopefully signaling what I wanted. He released my breast and continued his way down my body, kissing all the while. I moaned and writhed in anticipation.

"I want to taste you so bad, baby." Fucking hell.

He pulled my panties down as far as he could without taking his lips off of me, and sat up between my knees when he couldn't get any further. At this point, I opened my eyes and stared up at him. His face was flushed with excitement and arousal, lips swollen from our passionate kiss earlier, and his eyes were getting darker and darker the lower he slid my panties down. _Lust. _

When he was content that the offensive undergarments were out the way, he lay down so he was eye level with my pussy. For the tiniest moment, I felt embarrassed and tried to close my legs around his head. He put an immediate stop to this.

"Fucking hell, Bella. Your bare?"

"Didn't this become known to you last night?" I mean, he couldn't see but he sure as fuck felt his way around enough to know that I waxed.

"Well, I suppose, but it's totally different having visual evidence. Trust me." He growled and I took that to mean he couldn't wait anymore because the next sensation I felt was his tongue running up my slit.

My hips bucked off the bed. "Ah…fuck! Edward, ungh, baby…" Words were failing me and I wanted to express my gratitude to his fabulous tongue. He moaned and the feeling buzzed through me. Edward splayed a hand over my lower abdomen, keeping me flat on the bed, before taking my legs and placing them on his shoulders. I felt so…_open. _

He inserted two fingers into me, and if I had any sort of conscious right now, I'd be embarrassed at how easily they fit in me. He prodded – in and out, and caught my clit between his front teeth, gently tugging. "Fucking hell, that feels good."

"Bella", he sighed, mouth very much still attached to my pussy. He let go of my clit and began to thrust his tongue in and out of me helping his fingers get the job done. I could feel my stomach clench. My legs began to tense, as I arched off the bed with every tightening I felt. _Clench, tense, arch, moan. Clense, tense, arch, moan. _Soon enough, Edward was encouraging me to come.

"Come on, baby. You're close. I can feel you. Come all over my tongue." His words were my kryptonite. With one hard thrust of his fingers, I fell apart. My legs fell from his shoulders and I squeezed them around his head, keeping him just _there. _

"Ungh, Edward, Edward…fuck, I'm coming! Oh…oh…FUCK!"

Done. That was me. I could feel him lapping up all and every last juice that he caused to stream out of my body. I lay still, shaking every so often with the aftershocks of my orgasm. I sighed heavily and jerked as Edward teased my overly sensitive clit. Pulling him to me before he could start round two, I kissed him with every feeling I had inside me. Desire. Affection. Lust. _Love?_

I could taste myself on him, and was pleasantly surprised at how much the taste did not gross me out.

"Bella, you have no idea how hot that was. I have to be able to do that more often. All I have in my head is how good you taste, and how slick you felt on my tongue."

I giggled at the wonder in his voice, and the brightness in his eyes made my heart jump. Love.

Edward sighed and rested his forehead between my breasts, hands holding his weight up at my ribs. I lifted his head to me and pressed my lips softly to his. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, beautiful. I'm yours. I'm yours, Bella, and you are mine. You don't have to thank me."

He rolled onto his back, bringing me with him. I snuggled into his chest and was surprised at the content I felt already. Edward played with my hair, and hummed into the top of my head.

Utter Perfection.

**A/N: So? Whaddya think? I really am sorry for the epic failure I am at updating. Maybe reviews will give me the kick up the ass I need.**

**But, what is Edward hiding? **

**Peace out, my lovelies - Lx**


End file.
